


I am not that boy

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agatha - Freeform, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humanstuck, I'm Sorry, M/M, Me van a matar, Sorry Not Sorry, Wicked tiene la culpa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un simple gesto puede causar estragos en una persona, una palabra, una ayuda, una sonrisa. Kankri Vantas es un estudiante de Alternia High School, inteligente, la promesa de su generación, pero también con problemas como su inminente enamoramiento por el chico nuevo: Cronus Ampora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am not that boy

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Andrew Hussie  
> Resultado de que todo un grupo de rol se vaya a dormir y escuchar el Soundtrack de Wicked.

Nuevamente estaba ahí, escondiéndose como todo un cobarde mientras espiaba al de cabellos azabaches. Sabía que eso estaba mal, era de pésima educación y violaba el derecho a la privacidad pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Cada vez que lo veía salir al patio de la preparatoria Alternia, inconscientemente le seguía a una distancia segura y terminaba quedándose ahí, tras ese pilar observando atentamente como prendía su cigarrillo y lo llevaba a su boca.

Ya era una rutina que se había formado seis meses atrás, era su sucio secreto. El nunca había hecho algo como eso, antes no le importaba lo que hacían los demás en su tiempo libre pero, hace seis meses aun no lo conocía.

Recordaba ese día a la perfección, era un día común donde todos los ignoraban o solo se burlaban de el aunque no era como si su rutina hubiese cambiado. Iban en distintas clases pero el destino era cruel y les hizo conocerse, alguna persona le jugo la mala broma de ponerle el pie causando que tropezara esparciendo todos sus libros por el pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros. Algunos alumnos rieron y otro continuaron con su camino, el ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, desde la primaria había sido Kankri Vantas el odiado por todos. Simplemente soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a recoger sus libros, nadie se acercaba a ayudarlo pero no le sorprendía, solo Porrim y Damara solían reparar en su existencia y ayudarle pero ambas seguramente estaban en el tercer piso esperando para su clase de arte. Estiró su mano de tono melocotón para tomar su libro de Biología, mas para su sorpresa alguien mas lo había tomado y ahora se lo extendía. Dudoso comenzó a subir la mirada hasta que se encontró con un personaje que no había conocido antes, un apuesto chico con cabellos negros, un peinado de los años 50’s y unos enigmáticos ojos aguamarina.

—Cuidado cuando camines, chief.—Sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura mientras el castaño tomaba el libro y se levantaba con cuidado.

—Gracias por la ayuda, no tenías porque hacerlo pero verdaderamente aprecio el gesto y que te tomaras la molestia de hacerlo aunque no tuvieras nada que ver o alguna responsabilidad en esto.—Agradeció con la mirada hacia el piso. No podía verle a los ojos, se había sentido raro al momento de hacerlo, su pecho había comenzado a dolerle.

—Tranquilo, no fue nada. Por cierto, mi nombre es Cronus y soy nuevo.—Se presentó notando como el pequeño chico con un llamativo sueter rojo de tortuga no lo miraba.

—Kankri Vantas, un gusto.—Correspondió a la presentación mientras comenzaba a mordisquear sus labios sintiéndose levemente avergonzado. No entendía esos sentimientos, sensaciones ni razones. Solo quería irse lo mas pronto posible a su clase.

Si Kankri hubiese estado atento habría notado la sonrisa en el rostro del Greaser.

—Entonces nos vemos luego, Kankri.—Se despidió dejando al Vantas mayor con una gran preocupación y una sensación extraña en su pecho, mas bien, en su corazón.

Tras seis meses la rutina había sido la misma solo con la adición de espiar a Cronus en su tiempo libre. Espiar porque no podía acercarse, cada vez que lo intentaba empezaba a temblar de nervios y a tartamudear por lo que había decidido desistir, pero le entristecía ver que él era el único que lo había intentado. En esos seis meses Cronus jamás se había acercado o lo había buscado para hablar, una pena que estuvieran en clases distintas.

En seis meses lo había visto sufrir de amor, primero por Latula hasta que esta lo rechazó dejando claro que solo amaba al chico de cabellos rizados que siempre iba en su patineta, después fue Meenah pero ella solo lo veía como un amigo además que no lo trataba lo mejor posible. Con esos enamoramientos se dio cuenta de algo importante, jamás se fijaría en él.

Porque si, ese dolor en su pecho solo había sido su corazón enamorándose tontamente por un chico tan opuesto a lo que el quería. Cronus Ampora era un coqueto, adicto al cigarrillo, se escapaba clases, fumaba dentro de la escuela, salía a fiestas cada fin de semana y se escuchaban historias de cómo se llevaba a las chicas a la cama, estaba tatuado, era atrevido, estaba en contra de sus ideales.

Pero él había visto mas allá de esa fachada, lo había visto en esos ojos aguamarina. Siempre había escuchado que la gente decía que los ojos son el reflejo del alma o que dicen la verdad y era cierto, el mismo lo había comprobado. Tras ese chico rebelde se encontraba un chico asustado, asustado por lo que la sociedad diría. Asustado por ser distinto, temeroso de no encajar, se arrepentía de sus actos pero volvía a hacerlos por la aceptación de las personas. Ese era el verdadero Cronus Ampora, esa amable y sensible persona de la que había caído terriblemente enamorado.

Tocaba la campana y tenía que huir rápidamente para no ser descubierto, hasta la noche volvería a permitirse en pensar en ese chico. No para esas cosas que el de ojos rojos consideraba indecentes como la autocomplacencia, sino para soñar con ese “podría haber sido”. Si solo el fuera el elegido; si pudieran caminar juntos a la escuela y lo mismo de regreso, si durante los recesos sus manos estuvieran unidas ya que encajarían a la perfección, como sería su primer abrazo, su primer beso, como le escucharía atentamente sin decirle que se callara, como todo cambiaría si solo el fuera el elegido por el chico de ojos aguamarina. Pensaba en cada escenario, en cada situación hasta quedarse profundamente dormido con una triste sonrisa en su rostro y algunas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas pecosas.

Otros dos meses habían pasado, dentro de poco el año escolar terminaría trayendo consigo las vacaciones y la universidad para muchos de los estudiantes. Kankri Vantas caminaba hasta su pilar favorito, estaba nervioso y se notaba por como jugueteaba torpemente con las mangas de su suéter a pesar de que el verano estaba comenzando. Su nerviosismo era porque se había decidido a hablarle, le saludaría pasando por ahí como si fuera una coincidencia. Sonrió para sus adentros con su plan preparado, nada podría fallar y quizás tendría suficiente suerte como para volverse amigos. Se asomó para ver si Cronus estaba ahí, mas se quedó en piedra. Efectivamente estaba ahí, acompañado de una rubia de ojos azul profundos, la chica mas linda e inteligente de la escuela, Aranea Serket. Pero no estaban ahí hablando sobre las materias, prácticamente estaban devorando la boca del otro. Cronus la tenía sostenida de su cintura mientras la chica apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros poniéndose de puntas, siendo ayudada por los tacones que siempre usaba. Dio media vuelta para irse a casa, no se sentía bien tras ver tal escena aunque supuestamente ya se había mentalizado antes para una situación así.

No le extrañaba, tarde o temprano eso pasaría. Se aparecería la elegida, la chica especial que conseguiría romper esa cascara de chico rudo para sacar al verdadero, la chica que le haría sonreír y la que lo animaría en tiempos difíciles. Había jugado con fuego al hacerse esas escenas imaginarias, algo así jamás podría pasarle a él, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias con un rostro lleno de lágrimas y un corazón destrozado. Ahí iba su primer amor.

Pero estaría bien, lo sabía. El dolor no sería para siempre; Porrim lo abrazaría, le preguntaría que le pasaba y él solo diría que no preguntara, la Maryam se quedaría a su lado el día entero para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Damara no diría nada respecto a su estado pero sus chistes picaros aumentarían solo para distraerlo y que la regañara, su hermano maldeciría cada vez que le daba un sermón pero tardaría mas de lo común. Él podría hacerlo, recordaría sus reglas y luego reiría por pensar en lo estúpido que había sido al volverse un acosador y esos tontos sueños. Siempre había tenido claro que debía quedarse en el celibato, que una relación romántica solo le afectaría y entorpecería sus estudios. Entonces saldría por el techo para mirar las relucientes estrellas y sonreiría pensando en el brillante futuro que podía tener, en que solo había sido una fase y que desde el principio sabía el resultado de esto. Que solo habría perdido.

Entonces en algún momento podría hacerlo, pasaría cerca de Cronus saludándolo por mera educación mientras recordaba que clase seguía según su horario escolar.

Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, su corazón latiría ridículamente rápido al volver a ver esos ojos aguamarina.


	2. Popular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Andrew Hussie  
> No creí que a la gente le gustara tanto (plz AY) pero bueno, uvu les daré continuación aunque será algo cortito. Espero y les guste.

Un nuevo día en la escuela Alternia, los alumnos "senior" estaban a solo un mes para poder graduarse lo que los mantenía emocionados y ansiosos, claro que había algunos estresados por no poder encontrar pareja para el baile de graduación o porque los vestidos no eran suficientemente buenos. Sin embargo cierta alumna de piel morena con tatuajes en su cuerpo se encontraba estresada por otro motivo, estaba preocupada por su pequeño.

No, no era una madre adolescente, tampoco era como si a sus mascotas las considerara sus pequeños. Estaba preocupada por su mejor amigo, debido a su comportamiento de madre él era casi como su hijo, por eso se refería como su "pequeño". Había estado actuando muy raro los últimos meses, dejó de almorzar juntos en el primer receso pero ahora había vuelto y se le veía algo afligido aunque lo intentara ocultar. Eso había activado todas las alertas de la Maryam.

Hasta en ese mismo instante estaban comiendo juntos pero Kankri se dedicaba a mirar su plato con desinterés mientras jugueteaba con la comida, la morena frunció los labios harta de esa situación, tenía que hacerlo cantar.

—Kankri Vantas, mas te vale que me digas que es lo que te pasa.—Alzó la voz pero no lo suficiente como para que los demás les prestaran atención, si era algo importante era necesaria la privacidad que les daba la mesa de la esquina.

El chico de cabellos castaños solo alzó la mirada y dejó su tenedor en su bandeja, se le veía algo incómodo y hasta jugaba nerviosamente con el extremo de la manga de su suéter rojo.

—No me pasa nada. No sé por qué asumes que algo me está sucediendo, solo estoy algo cansado por los exámenes. –Se excusó mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, una seña de que mentía.

—Porque te conozco mejor que nadie, se que me acabas de mentir Kanny.

—No me digas Kanny, sabes que no me gustan los apodos. Te agradecería que no lo volvieras a hacer.

—Pues yo te agradecería si dejaras de mentirme tan descaradamente.—Se notaba que Porrim estaba hastiada de la situación.—Dime que te pasa...O le mostrare a todos esa foto de cuando me ayudaste con ese conjunto de falda.—Chantajeo sonriendo un poco al recordar a su pequeño usando una falda por ser su modelo, Kankri se asustó de aquella posibilidad.

—Tu ganas, solo no lo hagas que solo te estaba haciendo un favor, aun así fue muy vergonzoso para mi aunque no lo creas.—Murmuró con las mejillas rojas de la pena aun intentaba olvidar aquel día.

—Te escucho.—Con eso le estaba alentando a que hablara, Kankri solo suspiró antes de abrir su boca.

—Es algo tonto, una nimiedad.

—Nada es tonto si se trata de ti.

—Bueno...Puede que yo haya desarrollado profundos sentimientos rojos, los románticos por alguien.—Admitió sintiendo como el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba.

Aquello sorprendió a Porrim, sabía que el Vantas había tenido algunos sentimientos por Latula pero solo por como la chica le había tratado, no había sido un verdadero enamoramiento. La morena dio un sorbo a su jugo de fresas antes de volver a hablar, aun no podía creerse que su Kanny estuviera enamorado.

—Eso me sorprendió, no era algo poco importante. Ahora dime ¿quién es la afortunada?—Preguntó ahora emocionada mientras miraba en la cafetería, buscaría a esa persona a ver si era suficiente para su pequeño.

—No—El pecoso hizo una pausa antes de continuar.—No es una chica.—Alzó la mirada notando la sorpresa en la cara de Porrim.—Y de todas formas no importa, ya tiene a alguien.—Murmuró bajando la mirada notablemente deprimido, aquello no hizo mas que preocupar a la Maryam. Ahora si mataría a esa pareja en cuanto descubriera quienes eran.

—Aunque no importe dime quien es, tengo curiosidad por saber quien ha ganado su espacio dentro de tu corazón.

Nuevamente el pecoso se mordió su labio inferior, le era difícil ya que no era el tipo que Porrim esperaría, ni el lo había esperado.

—Cronus Ampora.—Dio el nombre esperando reacción alguna, la chica tatuada estaba con una sonrisa y en silencio.

Cronus Ampora.

El jodido Cronus Ampora.

El jodido mujeriego greaser de Cronus Ampora.

Era muy distante a lo que ella quería para su Kanny, había estado enamorada de el pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso no funcionaría, que eran mas como familia a una posible relación. Para Porrim el greaser era muy por lejos lo ideal para Kankri, podía hacer una lista de sus defectos sin tener que pensarlo demasiado, una parte de ella quería que esa fuera una broma pero Kankri no bromeaba. Además era un tema muy serio el de su primer amor (no interés), no le quedaba de otra mas que...aceptarlo.

—Muy bien, entonces te gusta Ampora.—Susurró sintiendo hasta un tic en su ceja derecha. Le era difícil aceptarlo.

Kankri la miraba algo sorprendido de que no estuviera diciéndole todos los defectos del chico, parecía que su amiga estaba tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos.

—Sí, pero ya tiene novia y yo no soy su tipo. Y aunque lo fuera no intentaría entrometerme entre ambos, eso sería tentar a la infidelidad y me odiaría por hacer algo de ese estilo.

—Espera, ¿te refieres a Aranea?—Preguntó recordando a la chica rubia con ropas azules.

—Sí, llevan como un mes saliendo lo cual ha sido mucho para ellos entonces puede considerarse como algo serio y—Antes de poder continuar hablando fue interrumpido por la Maryam.

—Cariño calla un momento.—Puso su dedo en su boca obligándolo a callar, Kankri rodó los ojos sin poner queja alguna.—Ellos rompieron hace dos días.—Informó quitando su dedo dejando a Kankri pasmado.

—¿Hace dos días que cortaron? Pero a Cronus no se le ha visto triste o deprimido.

—Justo por eso, él rompió con Aranea.—No era por ser malvado, pero esa situación era casi imposible para el Vantas.

—¿Qué?

—Exacto, nadie se lo esperaba pero al parecer Meenah se metía mucho en su relación. Como sea, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?—Kankri movió su cabeza en señal de negatividad.—Que es soltero, y tú mi pequeño, saldrás con el.

—No puedo hacerlo Porrim, yo no le gusto ni si quiera sabe quién soy. Solo será una pérdida de tiempo.

—Bien, en ese caso. No iré contigo al baile de graduación.—Eso hizo callar al castaño, habían decidido ir juntos como siempre lo hacían pero que la morena le dijera eso cambiaba todo. Aunque no lo pareciera Kankri estaba emocionado por ir al bale pero si iba solo sus acosadores personales no le dejarían en paz.

—Porrim, por favor. No tengo con quien ir, Latula y Mituna irán juntos, Damara a veces me da algo de miedo y fuera de ellos los demás me odian. ¿Con quién iras tú?—Alzó una ceja esperando descubrirle la mentira.

—No lo sé, quizás vaya con Damara. El caso es que debemos hacer que vayas al baile junto a Cronus.—La chica sonrió mientras miraba hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba una cabellera azabache con un peinado alto y una camiseta sin mangas mostrando su tatuaje. Kankri se estremeció al notar esa sonrisa que tato lo cautivaba.

—No, me niego. Estoy intentando olvidarlo Porrim, además nada asegura que ese plan funcione.

—Yo te lo aseguro, va a funcionar. Solo tenemos que asegurarnos que te note.

Sonó la campana y Kankri no pudo seguir peleando respecto a eso, no quería hacerse mas ilusiones. Solo quería pasar el año, ir al baile y luego a la universidad.

Esa misma tarde tras las clases Porrim fue a la casa de los Vantas, no era algo raro ya que ambas familias eran muy unidas al nivel de ser casi como hermanos. La morena entró a la habitación de Kankri quien se encontraba muy tranquilo releyendo uno de sus libros favoritos.

—No Porrim, no lo voy a hacer.—Dijo Kankri tras saludarla como sus modales lo dictaban.

—Kankri Vantas, claro que vas a hacerlo o mostrare tus fotos e iras solo al baile.—Desafortunadamente el castaño no podía contra eso, lo había atrapado. Suspiró dejando su libro en su mesita de noche para dejarla sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—Está bien, ya que no tengo ora opción. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—Suspiró derrotado.

—Cosas fáciles cariño, no es como si te fuera a hacer popular. Seguirás siendo quien eres pero tendrás que acercarte a Cronus. Mira esto es lo que harás.—Porrim tomó una hoja anotando todo, no quería que su pequeño suplicara por atención pero no podía hacer nada si ambos no se hablaban. Además tenía que conocer bien a Cronus.

Escribió pasos simples en la hoja, Kankri estaba preocupado ¿y si no funcionaba? Pero Porrim se lo había asegurado, entonces debía de ser cierto.

El castaño entró al plantel estudiantil repasando la lista de la Maryam, tenía que empezar por lo más fácil que implicaba saludarlo. Fácil entre comillas ya que por algún extraño motivo (no tan extraño) le era difícil tan solo dirigirle la palabra pero no tenía otra opción. Suspiró intentando tomar valor al ver como caminaba hacia su dirección, Kankri continuo caminando para que no se viera raro que se quedara parado entre el mar de estudiantes. Entonces estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco aumento mientras abría su boca dispuesto a dar el primer paso.

—Buenos días Cronus—Saludo asegurándose que su voz se escuchara.

No era su primera vez saludándolo, ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores pero con el mismo tono con el que se le saluda a un profesor, un tono de monotonía. Lo especial era que dijera su nombre. Notó como el de cabellos azabaches volteaba a verle con seriedad pero tras unos mili segundos esbozó una sonrisa. Aquello ocasionó que su corazón se acelerará mas mientras pensaba que había sido una pequeña victoria el ser notado. La verdadera finalidad era que Cronus le notara, sin importar si no recordaba su nombre solo era para que supiera de su existencia por lo que sus expectativas no eran altas.

—Ah, ey buenos días Kankri

Tras el saludo el greaser continúo su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando al pequeño chico del suéter colapsando.

 

Cronus Ampora sabía su nombre.

No le había llamado "Vantas" o "Insufrible". No, le había llamado por su nombre. Por primera vez el pecoso supo cómo se sentían esas fans cuando lograban que su artista favorito dijeran su nombre, algo cálido arremetió contra su cuerpo pero siguió con su camino con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía que contarle a Porrim sobre eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo corto pero muestra mas sobre Porrim y su apoyó con su papel de madre. Muchas personas me estuvieron diciendo que querían y pues…aquí les doy su mas. Serán unos tres capítulos mas (un poco mas extensos) ya que, como dije antes, no quiero alargar mucho la historia. Me alegra que les gustara y gracias por leer y apoyarme.


	3. What is this feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Andrew Hussie

Porrim miraba divertida a su amigo, esté estaba sentado en el sillón marrón de la casa de las Maryam con su cara enterrada en uno de los cojines color beige, todo con la intención de que Porrim no viera su rostro avergonzado aunque la chica podía imaginárselo debido a la condición del Vantas a que hasta sus oreja se pusieran rojas cuando estaba apenado. Había estado así desde que habían vuelto a casa, aunque primero le había estado diciéndole que había algo importante que contarle.

—Lo siento Kanny, pero para poder saber lo que pasó primero necesites que despegues tu rostro de ese cojín—Murmuró mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua y lo miraba divertida. El delgado chico quitó el cojín de su rostro pensando que quizás ya había hecho demasiado drama y no era algo que fuera del gusto de todas las personas. Suspiró acomodando sus cabellos mirando los ojos verdes de su amiga.

—Es...Me emocione por algo no tan importante.—Bajó la mirada.

—Kanny—Canturreo su nombre—Recuerda que para mí cualquier cosa que te pase es importante.

Esas palabras solo dieron rienda suelta a que el del suéter rojo le contará con lujo de detalles como fue que el Ampora le saludo, comúnmente sería una plática corta debido a que no fueron ni dos minutos pero cuando Kankri se emocionaba relataba de tal manera que podía imaginar toda la situación. Tras la anécdota ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que Kankri tenía que saludarle todos los días de la misma manera, mientras tanto ella se encargaría de investigar a ese Cronus aunque dudaba que fuera lo que su pequeño necesitara.

Pasó una semana en la que repitieron el mismo proceso, pero a ambos les frustraba no poder hacer algún avance saliendo de los saludos que cualquier persona podría darse. Ese día Kankri había tenido una junta con la universidad por lo que había tenido que faltar a la escuela, había pasado dos días quejándose de eso, Porrim a veces no lo entendía ya que era uno de los mejores en su generación, el segundo mejor solo porque Aranea le ganaba pero para Porrim las decimas no importaban, su amigo era el mas inteligente. La morena tenía unas horas libres, por lo que puso en marcha su investigación colándose a una clase del Ampora y sentándose a su lado, era la clase de ciencias donde el profesor Makara a veces no asistía, podrían hablar un poco.

El pelinegro notó la presencia de esa chica que no era de su clase, pero podía jurar haberla visto antes pero sin recordar con quien.

—Ey dulzura, disculpa pero creo que te has perdido.—Cronus sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la chica tatuada, nunca perdía oportunidad de coquetear.

Maryam alzó una ceja sin creer que alguien que coqueteaba tan fácil había podido enamorar a su Kanny sin proponérselo.

—No lo he hecho, una amiga no vino y estoy suplantándola pero al parecer no había necesidad en esta clase.—Miente con una pequeña sonrisa, debía ser algo simpática si quería sacarle toda la información.

—Entiendo.—Cronus asintió mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano sin apartar la vista de Porrim—Pero, puedo jurar haberte visto antes cariño...No recuerdo donde. ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre?

—Nunca lo dije, soy Porrim Maryam.—No le había quedado de otra mas que decir la verdad. Mientras que Cronus reflexionaba sobre ese apellido, hasta que un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente "Los Vantas y los Maryam siempre están juntos" había escuchado decir a su padre cuando llegaron a esa ciudad.

Chasqueo sus dedos apuntándola.—Ya recuerdo. Eres la chica que siempre esta con Kankri.

"La chica que siempre esta con Kankri"

El pelinegro vio la expresión fácil de sorpresa en la cara de Porrim y no pudo evitar soltar algunas risitas aunque no estaba seguro de la razón. Mientras que Porrim sufría un colapso mental, ahora tenía que darle puntos a Cronus por haberla reconocido de esa manera. Siempre le habían dicho a su mejor amigo eso pero al revés "El chico que siempre esta con Porrim", por lo tanto era algo adorable que ese greaser supiera mas de su pequeño.

—Sí, soy su mejor amiga.—Murmuró con orgullos y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Entiendo, antes pensaba que eras la novia del pequeño pero al parecer no. Por lo menos sé que eres soltera.—Le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes intentando actuar coqueto.

A Porrim se le pasó el frenesí de que el chico le identificara por su casi—hijo.

—¿Quién dice que lo soy?—Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmm nadie, pero pareces serlo. Eso o viniste a intentar conquistarme.

Si Cronus la conociera, sabría que se metía en terreno peligroso.

—No sé a qué te refieres, yo solo le hago un favor a un amigo.—Murmuró con un tono severo. Cronus sonrió sacando una paleta metiéndola en su boca, le gustaban los retos aunque Maryam no era el mayor ni el que realmente le importaba, pero jamás podría con su principal interés.

—Pues nadie de mi clase falto, así que solo viniste a acosar a alguien cariño. No te preocupes, no me molesta tener a chicas tras de mí.

—Jamás me rebajaría tanto como para estar tras un mujeriego como tú—Murmura frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que lo quieres, cariño.—El greaser sonrió guiñándole un ojo.—No me importaría tener una cita contigo aunque no eres mi tipo.

—¿Tú tipo? Vamos que no tienes un tipo, solo sales con todo lo que tenga una falda.

Eso había calado en el interior del Ampora, sacó la paleta de fresa de su boca mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo hago

—¡Oh claro que lo haces! Te forjaste una fama.

—¿Una fama? Mejor eso a que solo me conozcan por estar junto a un ratón de biblioteca.

Justo con esa frase que nunca fue pensada, que nunca tuvo intención de ser dicha...se desato una guerra y un sentimiento entre ambos.

—¡Retráctate!—Gritó Porrim mas enojada porque se metiera con su pequeño.

—¡No! ¡No eres mas que su sombra!— Cronus también había comenzado a alzar la voz.

—¡Y tu una puta!

—¡No me llames así!

—¡Yo solo te llamo por tu nombre!

—¡Lo dice la que se viste como una!

—¡Ampora y Maryam a detención!— Ambos chicos se quedaron callados y automáticamente buscaron al dueño de esa voz de enojo puro, se encontraron nada mas y nada menos que con el profesor Noir. Conocían el carácter del hombre de un solo ojo, lo mejor era hacerle caso.

—.—.—.—

La morena quería pegarse contra la mesa del asiento, había cinco personas en detención: Cronus, Gamzee, Karkat, Mituna y ella. ¿Podía ser mas estresante? Por lo menos el profesor Noir los estaba cuidado, eso significaba silencio absoluto. Las horas de detención pasaron rápido cuando por fin pudieron salir de ese encierro, fue la primera en levantarse seguida de Cronus ya que los otros chicos tenían mas horas por cumplir. Al abrir la puerta estaba Kankri con su característico suéter rojo mirándola con una ceja alzada y con reproche.

—Porrim Maryam.—Siempre era malo cuando Kankri llamaba a alguien por su nombre completo.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto haciéndose la tonta, algo que nunca funcionaba con el mas pequeño.

—Tu sabes

La morena solo suspiró esperando el castigo que le esperaba. Por lo menos ese castigo le había servido para darse cuenta de una cosa...

Odiaba a Cronus Ampora. Lástima que tuviera que ayudar a Kankri a acercarse a él.

—.—.—.—

Jamás pensó llegar a ese nivel, llegar a odiar a una chica. Ni siquiera odiaba a Meenah y eso que la Peixes era demasiado ruda con el en cualquier ámbito de convivencia. Cronus miró como el castaño de suéter rojo regañaba a la morena como si se tratará de una madre. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena mientras se alejaba de ahí, lo mejor era estar alejado de Kankri.

No por temor a que si lo veían relacionarse con el lo trataran como un apestado, ni porque le cayera mal, de hecho era todo lo contrario, el Vantas le caía de la mejor manera. Justo por eso no quería relacionarse con él.

Caminó hasta los jardines de la escuela sacando su cigarrillo, lo prendió llevándolo a su boca, necesitaba calmarse. Aún podía recordar perfectamente su primer día de clases, el día en que su mirada se encontró con unos rojizos ojos enigmáticos que causaron que una corriente eléctrica pasara por su interior sacudiéndolo. Tras ese encuentro había investigado un poco al chico. Kankri Vantas, alumno Senior y uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela Alternia, un promedio casi perfecto, parte de clubes importantes, los profesores confiaban en el por ser un chico tan responsable; pero como todos tenía sus defectos, uno de ellos era que hablaba demasiado aunque el Ampora había llegado a pensar que mas que un defecto era una bendición, quizás porque le gustaba escuchar su voz. Siempre había querido volver a hablar con el pero la timidez se lo impidió, el darse cuenta que el no era nada en comparación a ese chico con la posibilidad de entrar a cualquier universidad que quisiera sin un gran esfuerzo. Eran tan distintos.

Suspiró dando otra calada mirando el cielo, no le quedaba de otra mas que intentar consolarse con las chicas.

—Tsk maldita Maryam.—Susurró pensando que solo había metido mas la pata.

—.—.—.—

Kankri Vantas se encontraba guardando algunos libros en la biblioteca, los había necesitado para realizar algunas tareas ya que no siempre confiaba en lo que había en internet. Eso y que quería algo de paz y tranquilidad, donde su hermano menor nunca entraría por lo que la biblioteca escolar fue su mejor opción pero ya se le había hecho algo tarde por quedarse leyendo mas. Acomodó su mochila saliendo del edificio para dirigirse a la salida, había sido un día cansado entre las juntas por las becas y tener que hablar con Porrim sobre su comportamiento.

Cronus Ampora se levantó del suelo, había quedado dormido apoyado contra un árbol. Suspiró sacudiendo sus pantalones negros de cualquier rastro de tierra u hojas, se estiro mientras caminaba para irse. El cielo estaba rojizo, al parecer todas esas noches de desvelos por fin le habían pasado factura. Suspiró cuando notó una figura conocida, con un suéter cargando su mochila en su hombro.Una loca idea pasó por la cabeza del Ampora y antes de que pudiera meditarlo ya estaba llamándolo por su nombre.

—¡Kankri!—Gritó ocasionando que el mencionado parara su marcha para voltear a verlo, el chico se sorprendió pero consiguió calmarse simulando estar sereno.

—Cronus no necesitabas gritar. Podía escucharte perfectamente desde donde estaba si hubieras hablado.—Y ahí iba, un mini sermón Vantas. El pecoso quería pegarse contra una pared por llegar a ser así de imprudente, por no pensar antes de abrir su bocota.

—Sí, bueno...actué por impulso.—Se disculpó mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía que hacerlo.—Siento haber causado problemas a tu amiga.—Suspiró mientras miraba al pecoso con algo de pena.

—No te preocupes por eso, aunque realmente lo aprecio. Porrim me dijo que fue culpa de ambos mas no me contó detalles.—Lo ultimó lo dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. "Adorable" pasó por la mente del Ampora quien había comenzado a sonreír como un idiota.—Me disculpo si ella dijo algo malo.—Rojo y verde se encontraron, habían creado un contacto visual directo tras tantos meses.

—Ambos dijimos cosas malas...¿Qué hacías tan tarde en la escuela?

—Tú también estas aquí, yo hacía unas tareas y quería algo de paz alejado de mi hermano.

—Oh si, Karkat, maldición que ese chico es como un pequeño diablillo y...—Se quedó callado dándose cuenta que hablaba del hermano menor del chico "Correcto"—Aunque supongo que puede ser agradable.

Unas suaves risas salieron de la boca de Kankri, le dio gracia la cara llena de preocupación que el Ampora le dejo ver.

—Karkat es...Puede compararse con ese comportamiento pero tampoco es tan malo.—Aunque a veces hasta a el lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Bueno chief, lo mejor es irse a casa o alguien intentará ofrecerte dulces para robarte.—Bromea y acaricia sus cabellos permitiéndose hacer algo así antes de separarse.—Nos vemos luego—Se despidió mientras el castaño caminaba hacia el lado contrario.

Si se pudiera tener tan buen oído, se habrían dado cuenta de los rápidos latidos del corazón del contrario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Corriendo en polinomios-(??)  
> ¡Siento la tardanza! Rayos, fueron casi dos meses :,u no me odien. La verdad estaba sin inspiración y desganada, muchas cosas han pasado (como siempre) pero espero ser mas constante. Digo “espero” porque no puedo prometer nada, pronto tendré mi examen para la universidad y después de eso el montón de papeleo (ñeh igual no es tanto), igual espero dar mas actualizaciones.   
> Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo para leer esto, comentar y marcar como favorito! Realmente me hacen feliz.


End file.
